Ups and Down
by Ceri Mathieson
Summary: Jay and Ruth stuff including other charcters iswell
1. Chapter 1

It was a Saturday morning and Jay had just left Ruth's house to go to his house. He opened his door and picked up his mail, then went to get changed for his shift. He walked out his door and decided to walk to work. He knew by time he got to work Ruth would already be there. He crossed the road across from the hospital and never noticed the car coming speeding round the corner. He got hit by the car and went flying. The guy got out his car and dialled 999. Dixie and Polly rushed across with a cart and realised it was jay and phoned a head to warn them and that he was in critical condition. Ruth was sitting in the staff room waiting for Jay and she was phoning his mobile phone but no one was answering. She heard all the commotion and rushed in to resus to help. She asked Adam what they had and he reply "Its jay and he's in critical condition". Ruth froze and thought to her self how could this happen to Jay. Jay was rushed in and Ruth started to help but couldn't take it and when he went in to cardiac arrest she ran out. Charlie came in to resus and was trying to help and was like "Come on jay don't leave us now we need you and you are the best nurse I have ever known" Jays heart started to beat again and everyone smiled. Charlie went to find Ruth and found her sitting in the staff room in tears. "Ruth he has started to breathe again no need to worry he is stable now" Ruth replied "He nearly died thou and I don't know what I would do without him". Ruth started to cry again and Charlie said "Hey Ruth don't cry Jay never died and he will need you to be strong"

Ruth walked in to resus as Lenny was changing Jays drip. "Hey Ruth how you doing?" "Not bad considering" There was a cough and a splutter. Ruth and Lenny turned around to find Jay trying to get the tube out of his nose. "Jay your awake" said Ruth. Lenny took the tube out of Jays nose and said to him "Welcome back mate it's not been the same without you" Jay replied "Cheers mate I feel rubbish" They all laughed. "What happened to me" Jay asked "You got hit by a car when you were walking to work" Ruth replied.

Adam walked in to resus as Ruth was walking out. "Hey mate how you doing" Jay asked Adam, "Not bad what about yourself "Replied Adam. "I've been better" Jay said and they both laughed.

Then suddenly Jay's heart monitor went off, he had stopped breathing. Adam ran to the resus door and Shouted to Tess "I need help in here" Ruth turned round to see everyone running to help Jay and she shout "noooooo". She got to resus just as they got Jay breathing again but it was all too much for her so she ran out of resus and out of the hospital. Tess ran after her but she was gone and no one could find her. Where had she gone everyone thought?

An hour later Jay came round and the first thing he asked was "Can you get Ruth for me Lenny" "Jay she ran when you crashed and we got your heart beating again but she ran, Tess went after her but we couldn't find her sorry mate" Jay Said "Its okay mate I will get her to come back" Lenny replied "Okay mate be back later to check on you" Jay replied "Okay"


	2. Chapter 2

Jay got out of his bed and put his clothes on and his trainers on. He looked out of resus door to see if anyone was there. No one was there, so he walked out of the hospital limping. He walked all the way to Ruth's house cause he knew that's were she would be cause she feels save there. Jay got out his keys and UN looked the door. He limped in to the living room to see Ruth sitting on the couch crying her eyes out.

"Hey babe what you running away from the hospital for everyone is worried scared" Jay asked. She jumped.

"You should be in the hospital in your bed"

"I couldn't exactly leave you to run away and have everyone worried when I knew where you would be"

"Fair enough come on sit down before you hurt yourself standing there"

Back at the hospital Lenny went in to resus to check on Jay but he wasn't there. He ran out of resus shout Adam. Adam went in to resus to see. "Right I will phone him and if I get no answer we will phone the police" Lenny replied "Okay Adam" Adam phoned Jay's phone and Jay took it out of his pocket and answered it "Hey Adam what's up?"

"Where are you Jay your supposed to be in bed in the hospital, Why get out of bed when your ill?"

"First of all I'm at Ruth's I have found her and Second of all I know I'm shouldn't be out of bed but I knew where she was and I needed to speak to her so she would come back. We are on our way back now"

Adam replied "Okay but make sure you don't hurt your self"

"Okay Adam speak to you when we get back Bye"

Jay and Ruth walked back in too the Ed and Jay went back to resus to get back in to bed and Ruth went to apologise to Tess and the rest of the gang for running away


	3. Chapter 3

Then all of a sudden Dixie and Polly rush in to Resus with a 15 year old Girl called Kayren. Then Jeff and Paul rushed in with another casualty called Ceri. It was all hands on deck but Jay thought he knew the two girls.

He sat up and looked over. Then it hit him, he realised that it was his two little cousins Ceri and Kayren. He started to panic, what had happened.

"Adam what happened to them?" Jay asked

"Jay I can't tell you they aren't your family" Adam replied

"But they are Adam they are my two little cousins"

"Okay they both collapsed but no one knows why" Adam replied

"Well make sure they survive they can't die and anyway anyone know why they were anywhere near the hospital?" Jay asked

"No idea jay sorry"

"Its fine mate I will phone there mum and find out"

Jay went away to phone his auntie and came back in tears.

"What's up Jay" Ruth asked

"They were coming to see me" Jay replied

Jay went to sleep and woke up two hours later to see Ceri and Kayren talking.

"Hey how are you doing Jay?" Ceri asked

"Not bad" Jay replied

Two hours later Ceri and Kayren were allowed home so their mum came and picked them up and took them home. Jay promised then that he would come and visit them when he got out of hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

The next two days flew by for Jay and he was starting to get used to being in hospital. Adam came in and said to Jay

"You can go home now Jay"

"Good I am getting bored sitting in here now."

As jay was getting ready to leave the hospital he thought to him self Ruth has been acting a bit weird the last two days. What's up with her? We have only been going back out for four months the before the accident.

Just a Jay was leaving Ruth walked in and said that Tess let her have the rest of the day off and that she was taking him home. Jay agreed.

When they got back to Ruth's flat jay sat down and Ruth said to him

"I have something to tell you Jay"

Jay said "What"

"I don't want you to freak out when I tell you"

"Okay, Ruth just tell me"

"Well I'm Pregnant Jay please don't be mad"

"Ruth I'm not mad I'm pleased and excited"

"I'm going to keep it, is that okay with you?" Ruth asked

"Yeah I can't believe it were going to be a prober family" Jay replied

Ruth started to cry with enjoyment. And Jay gave her a big cuddle.


	5. Chapter 5

Two months later Jay returned to work but was still in some pain. He was put on light duties till Tess said he could go back to his normal duties.

Jay walked in to the ED on his first day back and Charlie walked up to him and gave him a hug. Charlie said to him

"Jay you gave me the fright of my life and I missed you"

Jay replied

"Thanks Gramps and I missed you to"

At Jays break Ruth came in to the staff room and asked jay if they could tell people and he said yes but let him do it. And she agreed.

Jay walked out of the Staff room and Ruth followed.

"Everyone quiet down I have something to tell you all". Everyone stopped what they were doing and stopped talking talking.

"I'm going to be a dad and my girlfriend Ruth Winters is the best girl in the world and I can't thank her enough for making my dream come true" Jay said

Everyone cheered and congratulated him. Charlie walked up to Jay and said "well done son" Jay replied

"Thanks gramps and also you are going to be a granddad"

"I can't wait Jay I can't wait to be a granddad to your child"

Ruth looked over at Jay and said to Zoe "Look at him he looks so happy and he is going to be the best dad in the world"

Zoe replied

"I know, he will be a great dad and he is going to be happy for the rest of his life"

"Thanks Zoe" Ruth replied


	6. Chapter 6

They all went back to work after 15 minutes and everyone could see the little smiles that Ruth and Jay were giving to each other. But half way through Jays sift he started to feel a sharp pain I his left leg (which he broke when he got hit by the car). He started to walk over to Charlie but the pain in his leg was too much and he fell. Charlie saw Jay fall and ran over to him. Adam and Ruth were in resus treating a patient.

Charlie shouted to Adam "Adam we need a trolley"

"Coming Charlie" Replied Adam

Jay was rushed in to resus as Ruth was finishing treating the other patient, she looked at Jay and she could see in his face that he was in pain. Jay was given morphine and was told that he might have to have surgery.

Sarah Evans came down to have a look at Jay's leg and said to him

"Hello there Nurse Faldren, I heard you got hit by a car and now you're supposed to be back at work. So you were working and your leg started to hurt?"

"Yeah it's really sore and I am in so much Pain"

"Okay Jay it looks like you wont need surgery just a cast"

Jay replied "Will I be able to work"

"Yeah just don't strain it"

"Okay"

Sarah replied "Bye and congratulations on Ruth being pregnant"

"Thank you"

Jay got a cast put on his leg and by time that was done it was the end of his shift and was allowed to go home.

Jay went in to the staff room to grab his bag and meet Ruth. Then they went home.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Jay and Ruth walked in to work hand in hand. Jay was hobbling. Jay and Ruth went to get changed. Jay went over to the desk to get his first patients folder and found a note for him it said welcome back mate from Lenny P.s Meet me after for a drink.

Jay walked away smiling. Half way through Jays shift Charlie walked in and said to Jay

"Hey son, come to the pub to night with me and Lenny?"

"Sure Gramps" replied Jay

At the end of Jay's shift he met Charlie, Lenny and Ruth and they all went to the pub.

Jay walked in to the pub and there was a big cheer.

It was a surprise party for Jay because he was going to be a dad.

"OMG Guys you didn't need to do this" Jay said

"Yes we did you have worked so hard even thou you were ill and injured." Replied Charlie

Jay nodded and gave Charlie a big hug. He turned to Ruth and he gave her a hug and a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

As the party got in to full swing someone who looked like jay walked through the door. Ruth tapped Jay on the shoulder as she seen the guy walk through the door.

"Jay who's that babe" Ruth asked

Jay turned round.

"That's my dad, whats he doing here I don't what him anywhere near me, you or the baby" Jay Replied

Jay walked over to his dad (who was called Andrew) and said "What are you doing here you are nothing to me Andrew"

"Now son don't be like that" Andrew said as he put his hand on Jays shoulder

"Get your hand off me and get out of my party. And don't call me son you lost that right when you walked out on us" Jay said as a tear rolled down his cheek

"What you crying for you big poof, you don't even have a girlfriend or a child and your what 22?" Andrew replied

"Actually I do have a girlfriend called Ruth and she's pregrant so don't start. You were the one who walked out on us remember, Now get out of my party and never come near me , Ruth or my baby again!" Jay said

Before anyone knew what was happening Andrew punched Jay. Jay went flying across the floor. Jay got back up and Said "That would of hurt me if it was one of my family that had done that, So now you have hit me would you like to leave my party before I make you" Jay said

Andrew punched him again juts as the police arrived. The police arrested Andrew and took a statement from Jay.

Jay walked out of the pub after the police took Andrew away. He sat on the step. Ruth came out and sat beside him and put her arm around him. Jay looked at her with tears streaming down his face.

"Its gonna be okay Babe" Ruth said as she kissed Jays cheek

"I know I just cant believe he punched me" Jay replied

"I know, what do u want to do now?" Ruth asked

"Can we go home please and finishing unpacking?" Jay asked (as Jay had moved in just after he got hit by the car)

"Yeah sure babe, I will just go tell the rest of the gang" Replied Ruth.

"Okay babe" Jay said

Ruth went and told every one and then Ruth and Jay went home.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Ruth and Jay both had work so they got up at 6 o'clock in the morning. But when Jay woke up and turned round to see Ruth looking at him, he had a black eye. He got up and looked in the mirror and tears started to roll down his cheeks again.

Ruth look at him and Said "Come on Jay lets get ready for work and then I will take at look at that eye"

"Okay but be gentle" Jay replied

Ruth and Jay got ready for work and them Ruth had a look at Jays eye.

She said "It's swollen but that should go down in a few days and there will be a bruise but that will clear up in time"

"Okay thanks Babe" Jay said as he gave her a kiss.

They walked to work hand in hand. Charlie was waiting for them at the door.

Charlie looked at Jay and said "What's he done to you son, you okay to work?"

"I don't know but I don't ever want to see him again and yeah" Replied Jay

Charlie nodded in agreement and they all walked in to the ED. By the end of Jays shift his head was pounding and he could barely see. Charlie was getting worried.

"Jay I think we need to get you a head scan?" Charlie said

"Charlie honestly I'm fine, I'm just tired" Jay replied

Jay then went to wait in the staffroom for Ruth. He fell asleep. Ruth came in to find Jay sleeping and she tried to wake him up. He woke up and smiled at Ruth.

Ruth said to him "Come on lets get you home to bed"

"Okay Babe" Jay replied

Ruth grabbed her bag and Jay picked his up and they both went home.


	10. Chapter 10

Jay got home and sat on the couch and straight away he fell asleep. Ruth stood there looking at him for a few minutes then the door when.

Knock, Knock

Jay woke and said "Who's at the door babe?"

"Don't know, can u get it I'm cooking something?" Replied Ruth

"Sure babe" Jay said

Jay opened the door and saw his dad standing there. He could see the rage in Andrew's eyes.

"What are you doing here Andrew your not allowed anywhere near me?" Jay Asked

"I want to know why you don't want me near u?" Andrew asked

"Because u walked out on us and then u turn up at my party and punch me" Jay replied

Andrew just looked at Jay.

"Im going to get my tea now so bye" Jay said and he closed the door

Jay walked through to the kitchen were Ruth had put tea on the table.


	11. Chapter 11

Jay sat down and eat his tea then when back to lying on the couch. Jay had not said a word to Ruth since he answered the door, she was getting worried. Ruth decided to phone Charlie, maybe Jay would speak to him. Charlie said he would come and speak to him. Ten minutes later Charlie was at there door. Ruth left the room and went up stairs to have a bath.

"Jay?" Charlie said

"emm" Replied Jay

"What's up mate, Ruth is worried and So am I, what has happened?" Asked Charlie

"Charlie I don't care if you or Ruth are worried, its my business and its going to stay like that!" Shouted Jay

Charlie looked shocked as Jay ran out of the house crying. Ruth came running down the stairs.

"Where did he go, Andrew will be walking about I don't want him getting hit by him again?" Ruth Asked

"I don't know Ruth he will be back, I know he will and if he isn't back by ten then phone the police" Replied Charlie

"Ok thanks for all your help Charlie" Said Ruth

Charlie just nodded and walked out.

It was ten to ten, and Jay still hadn't come back. He left at six o'clock and hadn't been back soon. The clock struck ten and Ruth picked up the phone. She dialled 999.

"Hello I would like to report a missing person" Ruth said.

She told them everything the needed to know and they said they would send around two police officers to ask her more questions. She hung up and phone then phoned Charlie and told him what was happening and he sounded surprised that Jay hadn't come back yet. At eleven o'clock Ruth went to her bed but could barely sleep due to worrying.


	12. Chapter 12

She got up at seven o'clock the next morning to go to work.

Ruth walked in to work and Charlie walked up to her

"Did he come back after you phoned the police?" He asked Ruth

"No, im worried he usually phones if he is staying out" Replied Ruth

"Well he is supposed to be working the same shift as you so lets wait and see if he comes in" Said Charlie

Ruth nodded in agreement and walked away but Charlie could see the worry and fear in her eyes. Charlie picked up his mobile phoned and tried phoning Jay time and time again but there was no answer. Half way through Charlie's shift he phoned Jays phone once again and someone answered but it wasn't Jay it was polly.

"Hi who's this?" Asked Charlie

"Hey Charlie it's Polly, Jay has been stabbed and he is on this way in" Replied Polly

"Ok I will get ready" Said Charlie

Charlie got every doctor and nurse available to go in to resus and get everything ready for Jay getting brought in. He walked in to the staffroom and found Ruth making her self a cup of coffee.

"Ruth don't get worried but Polly and Dixie are bringing Jay in, He has been stabbed and if you want to help you need to be calm" Said Charlie

Ruth looked shocked but said "Ok lets get ready"

They all waited in resus not knowing if Jay was going to survive this or not or how bad he was.

Jay was rushed in to resus and Polly listed his injures. Ruth immediately started to work on Jay's stab wounds. Jay was found unconscious so no one knew what happened. Ruth was treating Jay's stab wounds and suddenly Jay woke up and said "Ouch, where am I?"

"oh my goodness your awake" Said Ruth

"Were am I Ruth" Jay asked but before Ruth could answer Jay fell back unconscious again. Charlie said that it would be normal as he got stabbed and lost a lot of blood. After Ruth had finished treating Jay she went to the staffroom to get ready to go home. Before she left she spoke to Charlie and he said that Jay was getting there but he had a long way to go. Ruth then said that she would be back after she went home and got changed and got some stuff for Jay to see him. Charlie then said he would keep an eye on him till she got back.


End file.
